Left 4 Real
by RedKi
Summary: Red and Tommo are gamers that recently got into the game Left 4 Dead 2 and can't stop playing it. Everything changes when the game become real... for them. Will they survive or die trying. Nick x OC, Ellis x Oc, Rated T may become M
1. DON'T LET GO!

**Hello fellow Fanfictians. I am back and to some sorry for not finishing my first story I just couldn't figure out a way to write a chapter 2. Anyway I am here to introduce two of my characters that I have created, in this chapter they are playing the game thought that might make it less confusing.**

**I do not own Left 4 Dead 1 or 2 but I own Red and Tommo. **

**Red: "OMG! HUNTERS!" *runs around wild***

**Tommo: "Red calm down you will see a hunter soon enough." **

**Red: "HUNTER! HUNTER! HUNTERS!" *runs into wall***

**Tommo: "How am I friends with you?"**

**~ ENJOY ~**

* * *

"Charger to your left, Tommo."

"Got it."

-Witch crying-

"Were's the Witch Red...?" He looked around."Were are you?"

-Shotgun shots-

"Found it."

They continued playing. Their fingers mashing the buttons as they made there way through Dark Carnival. Red as Ellis, Tommo as Nick. They were on the last part, the concert. They were half way there.

"Need any help Red." Tommo asked while he made Nick through a pipe bomb. Nick moved over to Red but got jumped by a Jockey.

"I think your the one that needs help, not me." She made Ellis shoot at the Jockey as she laughed a little. When the jockey fell Red gave Tommo the pills she had.

"Thanks." He used the pills and continued killing the infected with his guitar. Everytime he hit one the strings would vibrate, making the weird sound. "The songs over which side is the helicopter coming on?" He asked thats when he saw Ellis run by.

"Most of the time its on the left." Ellis ran up the stairs and across the bleachers toward the approching helicopter, Nick followed.

They held their breathe, and on que the Tank music began to play. They didn't care, they just went for the helicopter.

Ellis got in and turned to see Nick surrounded by the common infected, and the Tank was closing in on them. Ellis through a pipe bomd and the infected followed it except for one of the clown infected. Nick shot it and got in.

**You Have Survived**. Popped up on the screen. **In memory of Coach and Rochelle.**

"Oh My God! We did it! We beat the campain on expert!" Said Red. She turned to Tommo and they fist pounded.

"That was hard. I almost died 3 times." Tommo said, "I'm not doing that again."

"Oh come on Tommo. You'll get better, it takes practice." She hugged Tommo playfully." I sucked once too." Red said with a smirk.

"Hey I didn't say I suck! I said I wasn't as good as you." Tommo started to make a pout face.

Red just smiled, and walked over to the TV. She put her finger on Nick. "Look you made it that means all you need to do is keep practicing. Your almost there." Red said as she looked at Tommo. Who looked freaked out for some odd reason. "What's wrong?"

Tommo just pointed at the TV. Red turned and looked to see her hand in the TV. It felt like her hand was in water, but when she tried to pull her hand out it pulled back. Soon her whole arm was in.

"TOMMO! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Red yelled, she was freaked out beyond belief. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She felt something grab her other arm. She looked over to see Tommo holding her for dear life.

"I GOTCHA!" His grip began to hurt Red but he didn't care right now. His best friend was getting pulled into a TV. If he hurt her, Red would forgive him later. But the pulling wasn't helping.

"YOU BETTER NOT LET ME FUCKING GO!" Red's head was in and her body would soon be too. Tommo's hands began to go in but he didn't let go.

Everything was black. Were they died or was this all a dream. They couldn't tell. All they knew was they were scared shitless and didn't know were they were going.

They hugged each other so they wouldn't be seperated and alone.

* * *

**Red: "AWE! No hunters..." *hides in corner***

**Tommo: "Come on Red get out of the emo corner. A Hunter is in the next chapter."**

**Red: *Looks at Tommo* "Hunter."**

**Well that's chapter one I know it's short... TT-TT sorry... Please Review I love Reviews and If I make a mistake don't be scared to tell me please :D**


	2. If only you know

**I do not own Left 4 Dead 1 or 2 but I do own Red and Tommo.**

**Red: "Is there going to be a hunter in this chapter?" *jumps up and down***

**Tommo: "Yes Red there is going to hunter..."**

**Red: "YAY!"**

**Tommo: "Honestly why am I still around...?" **

**~ Enjoy ~**

* * *

Everything was black... Why was it black...? Shouldn't it be daytime...? Or was it...?

Tommo's eyes slowly opened, his vision a little hazy but he could make out sat up and rubbed His eyes. "That was one hell of a dream..." He turned and saw Red lying beside him. He then began to look around, finally noticing that this wasn't Red's room. WTF!

He jumped up and panicked, shaking Red to wake her up but she was out cold. He was alone until Red came too, deciding to find out where they were.

He did noticed they were in an elevater. That was a start. He made his way to the opened doors and looked out. It had luggage everywhere, scattered papers, chairs tipped over and ripped and some blood... BLOOD! WHAT!

It looked like a hotel or something, but it wasn't at the same time. It looked so familiar for some reason. Like he had been here before. But where were they?

He went back to were Red was, sat down and leaned himself up on the wall. "Hurry up and wake up." He waited, running his fingers through his hair. Then a growl like sound came from outside of the elevator.

He slowly got up and made his way to the door. He looked to the left, nothing. Then right, but what he saw could have given her a heart attack.

He saw a person wearing a dark hoodie, that was ripped and covered in blood. Dark brown pants and no shoes. It's hands were clawed and blood stained. The lips in a snarl, showing the sharp teeth. It was crouched, crawling towards him.

His eyes widened and jumped back into the elevator. Pushing the close doors button multiple times in panick. He watched the doors close and an arm reach in. His heart was about to jump out of his chest.

The arm pulled back before the doors closed. They were safe. For now...

He slided down the door and sighed. His mind kicked into overdrive and began to think. '_That was a Hunter... right? But they're not real, only in Left 4 Dead.' _"WHAT'S GOING ON!" He yelled in frustation.

_'If that was a Hunter, that means there in Left 4 Dead. But by the way the Hunter looked it was Left 4 Dead 2. GREAT!' _And he was alone for now. _'Even better...'_

He sat there for what seemed like forever. Until he began to hear scratching on the door. _'Shit! The Hunters back.' _He sat there ready for anything but heard something else. It wasn't the Hunter... or was it? He got up off the floor and put his ear to the door. Blocking out the scratching, to find the other sound.

_'Gun shots?'_

There were people coming... THE SURVIVORS! Tommo's heart started pounding. He took his ear away from the door. As he did the scratching stopped, that scared him a bit. What was going on out there?

As the gun shots got closer, he began to hear their voices. The complaining from Nick, the leadership of Coach, the stories from Ellis and the whining from Rochelle. Their voices soothed him in a way, calming him down. But all of a sudden...

"HUNTER! Shoot it!" That sounded like Nick's voice. Gun shots were heard and a dying scream. Did they kill the hunter?

He stayed silent, backing up to the back wall of the elevator.

"Dead end." Said what sounded like Coach.

"Now where are we supposed to go now... I'm not climbing anywhere." The voice was obviously Rochelle's.

"What about the elevator?" He knew it was Ellis because of the accent.

"It's closed you moron. Plus the power is probably out." Nick replied.

"It might still work Nick. We have to find out." Ellis yelled back.

"Oh just shut it you hic..." Nick was cut off by Coach.

"Just open the god damn thing already!" He held the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Ellis just sighed and Nick shot a glare at the man. Lucky for them Ellis was using a crowbar as a weapon.

Ellis jammed it in the centre of the door. Starting to pull, Tommo could hear the stant in his voice.

"Oh move Overalls and let me do it." Nick pushed Ellis out of the way and tried, failing as well. The two man tried again. Together. But it still didn't budge. "God Damn It! OPEN!"

Tommo slowly moved to the buttons and opened the door. The door slowly opened, hearing the 2 men fall from the sudden opening of the door. He heard their pistols come up. "Don't shoot!" He popped his head around the corner to see the four survivors that he had played as many times. It was kinda weird, but he found that his eyes always found Nick. He couldn't stop staring.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick put his pistols down and walked towards the elevator, the rest of them followed. "Hmm?"

Tommo just looked at them. He could find his voice, but after a little fight with his vocal cords he finally said. "Tommo... My name is Tommo." He looked at them all, then to Red.

Ellis stepped in front of Nick. "And your friend? Is she okay?"

Tommo moved in front of Red when she saw them ready their weapons. "Her name is Red. She only fainted , she's not infected I swear."

Ellis lowered his crowbar and walked over to Red, he kneeled down beside her. He put his hand in front of her mouth and waited. "Yep she's still breathing." he stooded back up.

"Well since that's over, can we move on." Nick moved to the elevator buttons and pushed down.

The doors closed and they began to move down. The small space began to fill with smoke.

"Oh no." Tommo knew it was coming but he didn't know how it really felt to be living it. He kinda panicked a bit and bumped into Nick. Realizing what he did he blushed.

Nick put his hand on Tommo's shoulder. "This is just great." He moved past him to the door.

Everyone felt the elevator stop, everything was silent until Tommo broke it.

"What about Red, she's still out cold. I can't carry her." He looked at everyone. Nick turned away, Coach just shook his head, and Rochelle wasn't going to carry her. She was kinda weak and could never lift Red. That left Ellis, he looked at the man.

Ellis rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Okay I'll carry her. Here take this." He handed Tommo his crowbar, and kneeled down to Red again. Putting in arm under her and picked her up, bridal style. "She's a little heavy..." He looked at tommo. "Are you ready?"

Tommo gripped the crowbar tight, took a few deep breaths, "She's a rugby player and yep I was born ready." He was ready for this.

He moved over to the elevator buttons and opened the doors. They slowly opened and it seemed like forever.

His face was hit by the heat and he saw the flames. He knew what part they were at and ran forward grabbing the semi-automatic, turning and firing at the kitchen door at the far end of the hall.

The others looked at him as if he had no head... Right now to them he was wasting ammo until they heard the screams of the infected horde. Then they were right behind him grabbing guns and firing except for Ellis of course, he was holding Red.

After the last zombie fell everyone sighed.

"We better keep moving." Said Coach. He moved forward as the others followed him. Tommo didn't leave Red's side, he didn't want anything to get her or Ellis. If anything happened to Ellis before Red woke up, Red would kill him. No jokes.

He pushed that thought to the back of his mind and continued on. They made there way to the kitchen of the hotel. It to was engulfed in flames.

Everyone made there way over the counter, Tommo followed. He turned to see Ellis still holding Red. "I can't get over unless you grab her for a sec." He reached his arms out and tried to move Red over the counter.

"O... Okay." Tommo grabbed under Red's arms and pulled being careful she didn't get burned. Tommo struggled a little to keep Red up until Ellis got over the counter.

Ellis jumped over and grabbed Red. "Lets go." He said, Tommo just nodded and ran beside him so nothing got them, since Ellis couldn't really defend himself at the moment.

They moved fast, dodging falling objects from the floor above and of course the fire. They turned a cornor and everyone was over joyed at what they saw...

The safe room.

Rochelle was in front, followed by Nick, Coach, Ellis and Red then Tommo. He was last so he could make sure that Ellis didn't fall behind. Everyone was in the safe room except for Tommo, that's when they heard another horde coming.

They turned to see Tommo trying to shoot the on coming horde but he only hit a few. He never used a gun before so he kinda sucked. He saw the horde closing in thinking he was dead... But all of a sudden.

"PIPE BOMB OUT" He heard Nick scream. Before he could turn he felt an arm rap around him and pull him into the safe room. He fell to the floor in shock, He looked up to see Nick panting and looking at him, his heart started racing.

"W...What were you doing? You stupid kid. You almost got yourself killed." Tommo just looked at him, blush slowly crept across his face. Nick was getting pissed so instead of yelling at Tommo he just shook his head, waved at him in a 'get out of my face' kinda wave and stormed off across the room.

He snapped out of his trance when Rochelle grabbed him shoulders. "You okay sweetie? Are you get hurt?" Tommo looked at Rochelle, knowing she was the one always worried about everyone.

"Ya... I'm fine." He looked at Coach then Ellis but noticed that Red wasn't there. He jumped up, "where's Red!" He looked around.

"I put her in the little photocopyer room thing, over there..." Ellis pointed at the room and Tommo didn't give anyone a moment to say another word before so was in the room.

There he found Red sleeping. She looked peaceful... "If only you knew what we have just been through..." He sat down beside his friend and waited. Until she awoke.

* * *

**Tommo: "See Red there was a hunter." *pats Red's back***

**Red: "I didn't get to see it! YOU DID!" *pouts***

**Tommo: "Still it was a hunter and it tried to kill me and it died... Life goes on."**

**Red: *cries***

**Tommo: "You'll see you hunter Red, don't worry."**

**If no one has guessed yet Tommo is gay. I don't want peole sending me messages becasue of it so please be nice. Review and Favorite... You know you want too o3o... See you next time.**


	3. Ow! This isn't a game anymore

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry for how long this took. I've been having ****major**** writer's block. Thank you for the reviews and hope for more.**

**Tommo: Oh my god... That took soooooo long to write.**

**Red: Well nevermind that, we are here now and lets get started! *throughs hands up in the air***

**Tommo: Well ya... So Red, think you will finally see your Hunter?**

**Red: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG YESSSSSSS! *fangirl squeal then randomly stops* No really I hope so... *slowly looks at RedKi with death glare***

**RedKi: You will see, I ain't saying nothing... ENJOY!**

* * *

Everyone had fallen asleep long ago but not Tommo, he was waiting for Red to wake up. There was one problem his body didn't agree with him not going with sleep for almost 24 hours. He faught but his eye lids grew heavy and he slowly drifted asleep.

The only thing he didn't know was that Red had begun to stir. Her blue-gray eyes slowly opened, her vison was blurry but it slowly came into focus. She looked around and noticed that this wasn't her room. She sat up quickly in panic, but fell back just as quick. She hands clamped against her head and she squeezed. It felt like someone let a angry rat free in her brain.

She layed there for a few minutes before attempting to sit back up again. This time she took it slow and there was no pain. When she was finally sitting straight up she looked around. Pushing her medium cut red hair out of her face, noticing Tommo sitting up against the wall because her. She smiled at the sit of her friend.

His short brown hair was a mess, his blue eyes closed as he slept. His tanned skin was bruised. His cloths were a mess too, covered in some kind of stains. 'What is it?' She thought.

She looked around again, noticing that she was sitting on a sleeping bag. She got up on her knees and put the blanket on Tommo. After she tucked him in she attempted to get up but her knees gave out and she fell, catching herself on a wall causing a loud 'BANG' to be heard.

She heard shuffling outside the room. After she regained her balance and the ability to walk she slowly made her way out of the small room. It was hard to see due to the darkness but there was a little light coming from a door at the far end of the room.

Her heart stopped when she saw a faint outline of a man get up in the room. It look like he didn't see her so she slowly crept up on him. She was right behind him now, she punched the man in the back of his head and he went down.

"Christ in a hand basket!" Said the man. Red froze, she knew that quote she knew it all too well and the acsent too. It was southern acsent and that phrase was from the one and only Ellis. Her favorite charactor on Left 4 Dead, she even had a little gamer geek crush on him too.

She had to make sure. "E...Ellis?" She said in a lower, questionable voice.

"Ya...What'd you have to go and do that?" Ellis turned his head, the moonlight hit his face making Red's suspitions 110% right.

She fell back on her butt. "Wha... what!? I didn't mean too I... I..." She didn't know what to say. It was Ellis... The Ellis, right in front of her and she just punched him in the head. 'WHY!'

He got to his feet and walked over to her, offering a hand to get up. "Thank you," she took the offer and was soon on her feet. She looked up at him, into his eyes and blushed. Looking away trying to hide her blush. 'Damn it Red stop acting like this... BE EPIC LIKE YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE!' She faught with herself in her head for a bit before Ellis spoke.

"So your Red right? That boy in there never left your side since we left that elevator." Wait what...? Elevator? 'You mean Tommo when throught the first part of Dead Centre without me... I'll kill him later.' She looked up at Ellis again. "You've got yourself a good friend in there."

"Ya he's always there for me. How did I get here anyway, I was out cold I'm guessing so did he carry me here?"

"Nope I did."

Red's eyes widened in shock. Did he really carry her all the way here? "W...Was I heavy?"

Ellis looked at her with a questionable look. He walked over to her and with no warning picked her up. Red let out a little yelp, she wasn't used to people picking her up because no one could lift her. She was a little on the heavy side.

"You may look heavy but your really light." He smiled at her and Red could only blush. Thanks to the darkness he didn't see it.

Red heard something from the door on the other side of the room. She walked past Ellis and made her way to the door. She looked out the door and saw something that made her heart race. Zombies. She smiled, thinking of when she was playing the game and how much fun this was going to be. 'Okay... This has to be a dream...' She shook her head.

"Are you okay Red? Did you know about the infection?" Ellis was behind her now putting his hand on Red's shoulder. She had an idea. 'Get close to Ellis starts now.' She turned to him with an innocent look on her face.

"No I didn't... It's a little scary... Can I sleep near you, I'll feel safer." She filled her eyes with a little fear. 'Come on, please say yes.' Red put her hand on Ellis' hand that was on her shoulder and sqeezed a little.

"Well the guys will talk... I don't know..." He rubbed the back of his neck and she squeezed harder.

"Please..."

He looked at her for a little while before he finally gave in. "Okay I guess that would be okay." He pulled his hand away and walked over to where the others layed. Red's mind when into overdrive when she saw the others. Her gamer-geekness was trying to burst out but she fought it hard. She looked down to see Ellis already laying down, making room for her.

Red slowly layed down, shifting to find a comfy spot and when she finally did she felt an arm wrap around her. Her eyes widened and Ellis noticed. "I'm sorry!" He pulled his arm away.

"No, it's okay I feel safer when you did that. I was just a little surprised that's all." She felt the arm wrap her again and she slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of Ellis.

The sunlight leaked through the safe room door, shining right in Red's face. She slowly woke up and sat up. "Mmmmm... That was a great dream." She yawned in reply.

"That wasn't a dream Red..." Red looked up to see Tommo standing in front of her. His arms were crossed across his chest with a smug smile on his face. He shook his head while the smile got bigger. " You little sneak, I can't believe you did it." He stretched out his arm offering to help Red up.

"Shhhhh... I'm a ninja don't tell anyone okay." She laughed at herself. " Hey the chance came and I took it. Don't tell me if the same thing happened to you and Nick, you wouldn't take it."

"Well I guess..."

"See your not the only actor. We even cuddled." She walked past Tommo to the gun table. Seeing the shotgun, she picked it up and cocked it. "I think we should wake then up." Tommo nodded and red walked over to the door and shot the closest zombie.

Every jumped up at the sudden loud noise.

"What the hell!?" Yelled Coach. They all looked up at Tommo and Red.

"Hey, I'm Red nice to finally meet you. Ellis over here filled me in and thank you for your help." She slightly bowed in thank you. Tommo couldn't help but laugh a little at the bow.

Everyone had looked at Ellis with questionable looks. He was rubbing the back of his neck. "What? She woke me up last night, not on purpose. So I kinda... Filled her in." He avoided eye contact with everyone for a few minutes.

"So your telling me you woke us up for nothing?" Said Nick.

"Yes she did..." Replyed Tommo. Everyone looked at Red, all they could see was a big smirk stretched across her face.

"Well we needed to get up anyway." Rochelle got up and walked over to Tommo and Red. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm..."

Before she could answer Red replayed. "Rochelle, right?"

She stared blankly at Red. "How did you know my name?"

"Lucky guess." Red walked past Rochelle and towards Coach and Ellis, offering then some help up. They took it.

"Thanks." They both said.

I looked over to see Tommo helping Nick up. They started to talk and bursted out laughing. 'You go Tommo, you go get him.' She thought.

After about an hour went by they started to get ready. Everyone grabbed a gun. Red of course grabbed a shotgun, Tommo grabbed a shotgun as well. Since there was only 4 health kits at the moment Red and Tommo didn't get one. So they cocked their guns.

"I'm soooo ready for this!" Red said, her voice filled with excitment. "Can we go now?!"

"Red... Calm down. Trust me it's not as fun as you think." Replayed Tommo.

"Here we go then." Coach opened the door and they all rushed out. The sound the gun fire and screams of the undied filled the air.

Tommo and Red worked in unison just like in the game. They checked the places that most special infected would hide but found nothing. Watching each others back they ran in front of the others. They came to a slight hill it had a dumpster in the middle of one of the lanes, tall bushes lined the center.

Red saw the door at the end of the road, running towards it she slowly came to a halt. Tommo stopped right beside her and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He said looking behind him to see the others still behind them a few feet away.

"T...Tank spawn spot..." It was almost a whisper. She didn't want the others to hear her but Tommo did. "The door is closed that's not a good thing..."

Tommo looked and noticed the closed door. He patted Red's shoulder. "Red this is real, not the game there are no spawns."

She sighed, "I guess your right..." Red walked over to the door, she hesitated when she reached for the doornob but over came her fear and openned the door. "AH FUCK!" She tried to turn and run but wasn't fast enough and was hit. She hit the car and flipped over it.

"RED!" Yelled Ellis and Tommo, the others just stood in shock.

She got to her feet, her face covered with her own blood. "RUN! It's a fucking tank..." She fell back hitting the ground.

The Tank bursted through the door and ran right towards Red. It stopped when Rochelle shot it. "STAY WAY FROM HER!" It was like a que for everyone to start shooting.

Tommo was too busy stooting to notice that Ellis was sneaking over to Red. The Tank was going after Nick now and began to hit him around a bit. Tommo ran up beside it and kept low. Shooting it in the head multiple times. "No one touches Nick." After the Tank fell to the ground dead he hit it in the head with the butt of his gun. _'Damn that felt good...' _

Tommo ran over to Nick. "Are you okay Nick. It looks pretty bad."

"Well... That's what happens when you mess with a tank..." Nick laugh a little.

Tommo reached around Nick and grabbed his heath kit. "Let me patch you up." He opened the med kit and grabbed some bandages. He began to wrap Nick's arm up, then his torso. Which ment that Nick had to take his shirt off, Tommo turn red at the sight of Nick's bare chest. After he finished he helped Nick to his feet and that's when Nick noticed Tommo's face.

"Why is you face red?" Nick pointed at Tommo.

"No reason!" He spun on his heel, looking at the others. "Where's Red?"

Everyone looked around they didn't see her or Ellis. Coach and Rochelle scattered to find her while Tommo stayed with Nick. As Tommo tried to help Nick up Coach yelled at them.

"She's over here! Ellis too!" When Nick was on his feet they both turned to see Red limping towards then, arm over Ellis' shoulder for extra support. She was all bandaged up already and blood smeared across her face. She had tried to wipe it away.

"Red are you okay?!" He let go of Nick making sure he was okay before he left. Nick waved him off anf he ran to Red.

"I'm fine..." He was holding her side. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?"

"Right..." He noticed Red had already grabbed her gun. "You look ready."

"Hell ya! Lets go." She turned and walked back to the door and disappeared into the building. Ellis followed close behind, then Coach, Rochelle, Nick, and Tommo.

They made their way down the stairs and back out to the street. The group watched Red and Nick as they went along. Making sure they recovered before getting injured again.

As They passed the truck Tommo looked in the back. There was usually weapons but all there was were some molotovs.

"Here everyone, grab a molotov." He tossed one to everyone in the group except for Nick and Coach they had pipe bombs.

They continued on. Over the road guards, over the small hill, and over the dumpster. They faught a few zombies below and made their ways to the next building. Running up the stairs they all grabbed a new gun each. As soon as everyone was ready they continued on.

After a while jogging they came to the gun store. Tommo and Red jumped for joy. They ran straight for the combat shotguns, grabbed all the ammo they could, and hooked up the lazer sights. As they waited for everyone else to choose their weapons they fixed any injuries they may have.

When everyone was ready they pushed the button a voice broke the silence from the speaker above the door.

"Hey down there, I locked myself in the tower, but in the haste I forgot coke. If you get me the coke I'll clear the path for you." The door opened and the group ran out.

Red thought about jumping over the railing before she did she decided to look over the railing. "Um... nevermind... Way to high..." She ran up to the others that were already down the stairs. She rean up to Tommo, "I keep forgetting that this isn't a game anymore."

"Well no shit, now shut up about the being a game thing we don't want the others to hear you. Plus we have to get the coke remember." He jumped the gate followed by Red then the rest of the group.

"Acually I was thinking. Why go for the coke when we could just climb over the tanker..." She looked at the others. "Hasn't anyone thought about that?"

Everyone stayed silent knowing that they never did.

"I think it's a great idea." Ellis said happily. Red nodded in response. "Who else thinks so?"

"I'm in!" Tommo said cheery.

"Sounds good to me. Rochelle?" Asked Coach.

"Yep I think it's a great plan." Rochelle said happily.

They were waiting for one more answer so they all stared at him. "I'm not climbing anything." He turned and walked away.

"But Nick sweetie we are not leaving you behind," said Rochelle. She went to follow him but Tommo stopped her.

"I got this..." He turned to Red. He couldn't help but smile at what she was doing. She wore a grin that reached ear to ear, with her thumbs up right beside her face. He knew what she was trying to say... 'Goooo Tommo, you go and get him!' He tried to ignore her and ran to ketch up with Nick.

"HEY! Nick wait up." He stopped right behind him. "Why won't you climb over the tanker? Trust me it's waaaaay better then the other option." He rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously.

"How would you know?" Nick turned and looked at him curiously.

"Well... Um... Didn't you hear the gun guy he said there was an alarm on the building..." He was really hoping that Nick would fall for it. He placed an innocent smile on his face.

Nick thought for a moment and nodded. "Ya I guess so, fine i'll go over the tanker."

Before Tommo could say anything his body reacted. He hugged Nick, cuddling into his chest slowly closing his eyes.

"Um... Tommo? Can you let go of me now?" He gently pushed on Tommo.

"Oh I'm sorry... um," Tommo noticed a light blush creep over Nick's cheeks. Which in turn made Tommo blush. They both seperated quickly avoiding eye contact.

"We should get back to the others now..." Nick said.

"Oh ya! Come on," grabbing Nick by the hand Tommo lead him back to the others.

The two men were welcomed with a smug cheeky grin from Red. Nick just shrugged it off and walked over to the tanker. Tommo just stared at her.

"So how did it go, Lover boy?" Red asked with the grin still on her face. Tommo knew that Red already knew.

"Nothing happened... I just changed his mind..." He walked past Red and to the Tanker.

Coach and Rochelle seemed to be over the tanker already. Nick and Ellis was waiting for Tommo and Red. Tommo started to climb and Nick followed, but Red noticed where Nick was looking. 'If only knew that Nick was looking at his ass." She thought.

"Here let me help you Red." Offered Ellis with a smile. Red nodded and was lifted up onto the tanker. She slowly climbed the tanker when she felt a pair of hands on the back of her legs. She looked down and saw Ellis right underneith her. She turned back and kept climbing but slipped a bit but was caught by Ellis. She blushed bright red when she felt Ellis' hand on her butt.

She ignored it and climbed to the top. She turned and helped Ellis up and off of the tanker. Ellis jumped to the ground and helped Red off. She looked up at Ellis, still blushing. "Thank you..." She pulled awayand moved ahead towards the mall.

Tommo ran up to her. "Red, why are you blushing?"

"Noooothing..." She walked faster but stopped when she heared a gurgling noise. "Oh come on really! A Boomer... Where is it?"

"Ewwwwwww! I really don't want to be pucked on." Tommo looked around in panic.

Everyone slowly moved on, making their way to the mall. They made it past the medical tent and saw the door. There was no sign of the Boomer so the group made a break for the door. Red was in the safe room, followed by Ellis, Rochelle, Tommo, Nick, and Coach.

Red slammed the door shut while Coach and Ellis pushed a shelf in front of it.

"Yay, we made it!" Red jumped for joy. Everyone smiled and laughed.

After a few hours everyone had fallen asleep, except Tommo he was still awake thinking...

* * *

**Red: What the... There... Was... No... Hunter...**

**RedKi: Hey, I'm the writer I can do what I want. *smug look***

**Red: *Slowly walks towards RedKi with fists out***

**Tommo: Calm down Red people are reading this.**

**Red: I Want My Hunter! *chases RedKi***

**Tommo: Well see you next time then. *runs after Red so she doesn't kill RedKi***

**See you next time guyz :) Fav and review you know you want too. Again real sorry for the wait.**


End file.
